


Home

by phonysmile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But not quite., Fluff, Hachiko!AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Millie's POV, Unrequited Love, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonysmile/pseuds/phonysmile
Summary: She waits.





	Home

Hux saw her alone, abandoned, and dirty in the alley way while walking to his work. He was against picking live things off the street, but he made an exception the moment he saw her eyes. It glimmered with hurt, tire, but also determination.

 

A small one like her? He wanted her.

 

He named her Millicent. Small but strong. She was a ginger just like himself. Very angry at first but when he gave her food, water, and shelter, he knew she'd consider it home. She took a while to open up to him. Several weeks until he could give her a proper bath. Hux spent several thousands on her several food to see what she liked, vet visits, toys, blankets, bowls... everything a pet needed.

 

Several months later, Millicent grew fond of her new owner. She liked him. Despite him being strict, and harsh when talking to his other human friend.. the black haired one, he was gentle with her. Hux felt the same towards her. She was all he ever wanted as a pet, company, and friend.

 

In cold nights when he would cry himself to sleep after a heated argument with his father, Millie just knew when to curl up against him. Comfort him. For that Hux was thankful. He'd let her sleep on his other pillow, too.

 

Sometimes, when the rainy seasons would roar with murderous thunder and lightning, Millie would huddle under his bed with her favorite pillow. Hux would come home from work, worried he'd lost her--only to find her under his bed. "Oh darling. Come here.. I'm here now."

 

Hux wondered the reason why she stayed under there was because it reminded her of her old home when he first picked her up in that alley.

 

As the days go by of Millicent greeting Hux from work, Millie would notice how Hux would stay up late at night to work. He would type away on his desk until she would nuzzle at his bare feet to help him relax. Hux enjoyed the soft fur that warmed his anxious toes.

 

One day, Millie feels a distress from her human when she hears Hux was stomping on the hallways after work. Hux screamed and threw his briefcase from the frustration. He never cried this much. Millie was terrified to approach him. But she does so anyway. She tugs his socks and meows at him. Hux' cries grew into whails and took her into his arms.

 

"Darling.. Millie.. What have I done.." His heart ached with the emptiness and dread. "I broke it off with him, darling. He couldn't.. I couldn't... handle him when he'd be so.. broken."

 

Millie meows, unsure of what he was saying, but leans her soft head on his cheek. Her human was in distress. This was all she could do.

 

Those days, Hux would stay long days in their home. When he leaves, he would come home at 7PM. Thats what he said. She didn't know what it meant but she assumed it was after the grandma next door would throw a bucket of peeled sunflower seeds on the veranda.

 

Hux would cradle her and coo at her because he would always mutter how she was the only family and friend he had left. He brings her food, and toys, and it was the best. She loved Hux so much and enjoyed the best hours of when he comes back to her.

 

Sometimes he would be on long trips to fix a 'case'. Whatever that meant. But he made sure to leave her lots of food, lots of water. He even prepared the bed for her!

 

But this one case took a long time. Millicent wondered how long will she see the moon go down and the sun back up. She waits patiently by the door every day for Hux.

 

When she gets bored, she'd hoard some of Hux' stinky socks and underwear to put under the sofa. He'd always laugh when he finds them there! It's a gift! She would also mess up the bed and his blankets, poop on her litter box to show she was a good kitty.

 

At some point, she couldnt find any more underwear and socks. Her poopy box was almost full, and she was almost out of food and water. When was he coming back? She meowed, calling out. She wasn't sure how many moons she saw, and how many suns she felt. It was lonely without her human.

 

* * *

 

 

She slept on her human's pillow because it smelled like him.

 

* * *

 

 

The bad light roared again one night. Millie lay under the bed, afraid, while she cried.

 

_Hux.. Hux.. Hux.._

 

* * *

 

 

She hears the door open the day after that and sees the same black haired human and several other humans barge in.

 

"Christ it fucking reeks." Their heavy boots pounded on the floor. Millie hated it. Hux was always so gentle.

 

And! They were taking all of her human's things!!

 

She hissed and tried scratching them! Those things were theirs! It was theirs and no one had the right to touch them! She meowed and wailed.

 

"Shit.. he has a cat. Fuck, someone take her out."

 

"Hey no, that's Millicent. Fuck.. girl were you.. waiting for him the whole time?"

 

Millie meowed at him, wanting nothing to do with him. So she runs around the apartment, going into one of the open shafts where she would play hide and seek with Hux. She watches the other humans take all of Hux' things. How could they!

 

"Millie.. Millie, come on out please. You can stay with me. You remember me, right? It's Ben.. Benny." The man called out as he reaches into the shaft for her. Millie hated him.

 

She scratched him and stayed in the shaft until they left.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben didn't.

 

* * *

 

 

He filled her bowl and water and placed them to the opening where she could reach it.

 

"Come on.. Millie it's been weeks. You must be hungry." Millie hissed.

 

"Fine. You're coming out at some point."

 

Millie watched how the human would lay on a weird foam on the floor closer to her. He held Hux' favorite hoodie and hugged it. Millie meowed. "This is his, you know. I always keep it because it smelled like him."

 

She meows again.

 

"Here, you can.. lay here too."

 

Ben sets the hoodie close to the opening where she lay and upon sniffing it, Millie immediately went closer to it. She missed him so much.

 

Ben took her in his arms and cradled her in her human's hoodie. Oh no.. she meowed, crying. _She wanted Hux! She wanted Hux!_

 

Somehow, the other human was in distress, too. Did he feel it? Millie looked at him and she saw tears fell down his big face. "I'm sorry.. god I'm so sorry Millie.. He isn't.. he isn't coming back."

 

Millie meowed and sniffed at the hoodie before she trotted to the food bowl, eating and drinking whatever Ben gave her. Even if he was this kind, Millie still didn't like him. She refused to go with Ben. So Ben brought her food and water every after few days so she wouldn't starve. But he would always find her on the same spot in the middle of what used to be the living room.

 

Millie refused to leave. She will wait for Hux.

 

She always did.

 

Ben comes to the apartment one day and finds a ball of fur curled against the hoodie of her old owner. Cold and dead.

 

Hux came back to pick her up. Now she was reunited with her owner once again.

 


End file.
